


Present and Past

by Harmony_Whisper



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: April O'Neil, as it turns out was not the Turtles first human friend. What happens when the present brings a gift from the past? Combination of the '87-'96 cartoon and 80s-90s comic.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on NeeNee!”

 

“I'm coming boys, I'm coming!”

 

Laughter, the sounds of clunks and a water flowing in a stream not too faraway. She could almost smell where was.

 

“NeeNee, lookie what I can do now!”

 

She watched with a smile as the little creature in front of her bent his legs and with a deep breath was able to do a full flip. While he wobbled a little bit on his toes when he made the landing, the smile of triumph on his face made her own glow with pride!

 

“Good job Leonardo!” She said clapping.

 

“I can do it too!!” The one next to Leonardo yelled in defiance. She watched as the other brother attempted to do the same flip, but while he was able to maintain some air, he lost his foot coming down and landed on the hard surface on his back.

 

She raced over to make sure he was alright. He got himself sitting up quickly, but she could see the tears of frustration in his eyes which he quickly tried to wipe away. She scooped the being in her arms.

 

“You are doing just fine Raphael.” She said soothingly holding him on her hip. “Everyone learns at different times. That was an excellent try! I'm very proud. ”

 

The child sniffled and wrapped his arms around neck. He may have been the most stubborn of the bunch, but could be a real softie when it came to his NeeNee.   
  


She felt a tug on her pant leg. She down looked to see the third eldest looking up with her.

 

“I fixed it NeeNee!” He said happily holding a remote control. She knelt down, releasing the second eldest from her arms, and then watched ash the child placed a car on the cement floor and controlled it with ease. The child that had thrown it in the sewer in anger would be upset to know that all it neededr was new set of batteries and some repairs. Granted, the child in question would probably not understand how to fix it, heck even the average adult would have probably scrapped it. The four year old beside her, well his aptitude was off the charts.

 

“Fantastic Donatello!” She said. “I knew you could!”

 

Suddenly she felt herself being tackled from behind, but she was able to maintain her stance. She knew who it was.

 

“Michaelangelo! She said with a laugh helping secure him on her back. “Careful!”

 

“Story NeeNee!” He said waving a book over her shoulder.

 

The word “story” made the three other little ones with skin the color of emeralds, eyes the shine of amber, and the unmistakable rock hard shells, race over to her.

 

“Story, story!” They chanted with smiles of anticipation. Her heart warmed at the sight. She loved her little friends. They were like they were her own.

 

Though in retrospect, who they really belonged was out now, patrolling the deep, dank tunnels for any signs of possible intrusions. While it may seem strange, a giant rat named Splinter who once was a renowned Japanese, male, human martial arts teacher known as Hamato Yoshi was caring and teaching four young turtles who they themselves had taken on a half human form as well. It did not matter. They were a family, he was their sensei, their father, and would always be together.

 

No one could find them, no one could know who they were.

 

Except her.

 

“Alright, alright.” She said and positioned herself on the couch. The book in her lap was worn, and some pages were ripped. Splinter found it in a box marked “FREE” when he was making his midnight trips to the surface to find food and necessities for his sleeping sons. But it was the boys favorite nonetheless.

 

“Tappie the Turtle.” She said out loud. The boys had gathered around her. Two snuggled up to her sides, two climbed onto her lap wanting to be the page turners. She didn't really need to look at the words. She had read the story so many times to the turtles that she knew it all by heart.

 

“Once upon a time, there was a little turtle named Tappie!” She said happily.

 

When she came to the next sentence though, no sound came out of her mouth.

 

She tried again.

 

Still silence.

 

“NeeNee?”

 

Then out of nowhere a large gust of wind suddenly enveloped the room. It was like a tornado had formed before their very eyes. The boys besides were blown away from her as she herself was being thrown in the opposite direction.

 

She could hear their voices, their cries.

 

“NeeNee!” They wailed. “NeeNee, come back!”

 

She tried to reach out for them, but it was futile. Trying to scream out to them was useless. All she could do was stretch her arms out as far as she could to try to reach them, but they were disappearing before her very eyes.

 

“Don't go NeeNee!”

 

A scream, darkness, honking hours.

 

A blanket?

 

She now realized she was sitting up. She looked around and it all came flooding back to her.

 

“Blast it, that dream again.” She said panting. She put her hand to her forehead and realized she had been sweating. She looked at the clock.

 

3:23am

 

“Great.” She murmured and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She gripped the sheets and stared down at the carpet as she tried to regain some composure. Outside her bedroom window the traffic horns bellowed. No rest for the weary in New York City.

 

She got out bed and headed to her bathroom to cool herself down with some splashes of cold water to the face. Then she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water from the tap. She felt relief as the liquid soothed her parched throat and calmed her senses. She jumped a little when she felt a softness brush up against her legs.

 

“Sorry Gatsby.” She said. “Did I wake you?”

 

The gray tabby purred and stretched on his back against her feet. She had named him Gatsby after her favorite novel. Much like the human character from the book cats are creatures of habit, they do not like change, they revel in familiarity. It seemed like an appropriate name for the species now cohabiting with her.

 

She sat at her kitchen table that was covered in today's newspapers. She smiled at the headlines that each held a familiar theme.

 

**Mutant Turtles foil Kingpin's Robbery**

 

**Vigilante Reptiles Recover Stolen Egyptian Artifact.**

 

**Bandana Shellbacks Stop Persistant War Lord's Conquest...Again.**

 

She put her chin in her hand as she read each article carefully. Although she had already read through the articles three times already it never got old for her. The rest of the week's along with many others were stored away in a storage facility once the pile became too large. She never missed an article on these “mysterious” crime stoppers. She also made sure to tape the Channel 6 news when she had to be away doing research or at the university teaching an evening class. Channel 6's top reporter April O'Neil always had a story about these heroes. She was glad to see there were those on their side.

 

She sneered though every time Vernon Fenwick was on the air. Always sticking his gigantic nose along with his equally sized rude opinion about the turtles. He was such a sniveling narcissist and every insult he threw about the turtles made her want to throw the remote at her TV set in anger. She wanted to report him for stirring up controversy and a horrible journalistic reputation (honestly, how many times can a reporter botch a live broadcast?), but she was just one person in a sea of few that did not buy the hype.

 

She was glad, however, she had been asked by Ms. O'Neil to be a guest speaker on her news show this coming evening about social issues plaguing the city and the intervention of these so-called

green vigilantes. The downside, she was to be arguing her opinions against a well known conspiracy theorist. She knew this man loved to rile the audience and his opponents into a frenzy, she had to make sure she kept calm.

 

She turned to see the clock on her microwave. It was nearing 4am. She'll be lucky if she got anymore sleep tonight and while the news broadcast was hours away, she still had three lectures at the university to do and attend a faculty meeting. It was going to be an exhausting day.

 

One hope did cling to her though.

 

“Maybe this is my chance to find them again.” She whispered staring out the window.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Now my sons, focus.”

They sat in a circle of five, eyes closed, legs crossed. Incense was burning and the room was dimly.

“Uhhh what are we focusing on exactly?”

“Shh!”

“What Leo?”

“We are focusing Michelangelo on clearing our minds, tapping into our inner senses so we can track if danger is close.”

“Yeah, therefore it should be the easiest for you considering there's nothing in that head of yours to clear!

“Dude, Raphael harsh!”

Splinter sighed as the four teenagers bickered among themselves, getting his turtles to actually sit and meditate, instead of sitting in front of the television, could be like pulling teeth. 

“Quiet all of you!” He said in that booming voice only a father could do. “You must learn to temper yourselves. A ninja needs to be able to not just work physically, but mentally. You must learn to feel danger before it could strike.”

His students sighed.

“But we are not like you sensei.” Donatello said. “You are able to sense things before they strike. I don't know how we can obtain such a skill.”

“Practice my pupil.” Splinter. “It is like your physical training. One cannot just stop just because they have learned or mastered the skill. It is about repetition and refinement.”

He saw their frustrated faces and smiled. He himself had been young once too and knew how upsetting it could be when you were being taught something that was thought impossible.

“You will learn.” He said. “But you must work on your patience. You cannot let outside forces affect your stance.”

He figured it was time for a break and tea when suddenly his own senses shuddered. He put his hand to his head trying to get a track on it. All too familiar, trouble was brewing. He opened his eyes to see his students looking at him worriedly.

“You okay Master Splinter?” Raphael asked.

Splinter nodded. 

“Yes Raphael.” He said. “But I have a terrible feeling of danger lurking.”

“Is it Shredder?” Leonardo asked.

“I don't know.” Splinter said.

“I bet it has to do with the new science center opening up!” Donatello said. “April just did a report on it. They are showing some high tech medical equipment that I would not be surprised Shredder or Krang would try to manipulate into some kind of weapon of destruction.”

“Then that is where we will start!” Leonardo said. “Let's go!”

“Aw man, why do the bad dudes always strike just when April's show is going to come on!” Michelangelo whined.

“We'll tape it!” Raphael said pulling his brother along. “Come on!”

Splinter watched them race out of the sewer entrance and head to the surface. He then went back to his room to sit and focus. The large rat had a keen knack for keeping track of his students through his meditation and could tell if one or all was in trouble or hurt even when they were not in his presence. Like any father he worried about his sons, but he believed in them nonetheless.

* * *

 

She sat under the bright lights of the large mirror where a makeup artist applied lipstick and powder to her face.

“I hope under eye concealer is going to be used.” She thought. As she had predicted she had not been able to fall back to sleep that evening after her dream and then the university had her running ragged. She had to send her TA up into the seats at least three times during her first lecture of the day because two students had been completely asleep on their desks and one decided that having his Walkman up at full volume was more important than the sound of her voice discussing how overpopulation can effect society.

Her second lecture had her on edge because one student approached her and argued the test grade she received was unfair and that the questions asked were too complicated to give a proper answer. Mind you, the answers were in the textbook, required readings and lecture notes, and she encouraged opinion when backed up by evidence. Nonetheless this young woman set off a powder keg of annoyed students and the exasperated professor found herself assigning extra credit to those interested to ease the tension.

The third lecture of the day after lunch was a smaller class, her graduate class, and did not give her any trouble. She was glad to be spared. She understood that her students came from all walks of life and all learned in different ways and did not try to stick to one type of teaching technique once she got a feel for the students in her class. However, she also wanted them to learn to research and look further than just basic memorization. She couldn't please them all of course.

The faculty meeting was nothing special. The discussion mainly focused on the upcoming PhD dissertations scheduled for the next few weeks and who would be the committee members for each one. There was also talk on the up and coming conference in Tokyo regarding sociology and how it will play into the coming century. She found she was one of the professors asked to attend the conference.

So needless to say, she was a bit tired as she was being readied for her discussion. She really was not in the mood for confrontation. Unfortunately the guest she would be discussing her opinions with was a well known pied piper of controversy. His name was Gordon Turnbull, “The Bull” as he was known and he loved to prey on those who feared change and difference. He got them going with his boisterous mannerisms, his loud, booming voice, and scoffed at opposition of his point of views. He had dabbled in politics, but after scandal of him and “hush hush” money with crime lords back in the day arose, he escaped the political arena and dove into entertainment, hosting his own radio show that had a large enough following to bring him into tonight's “Face the Issues” broadcast.

She was ushered to the table where April O'Neil was sitting nearby reviewing her notes.

“Ah Dr. Graham.” April said with a smile and extending her hand when she approached. “So glad you agreed to be on the program.”

Dr. Natalie Graham smiled and warmly shook the hand of the redhead in the yellow jumpsuit.

“Pleasure is mine.” She said. “And I do appreciate the invitation Ms. O'Neil. I'll do my best to explain to the public that their fright of this “mutants” are unfounded now that we seem to see what their true intentions are.”

“Their true intentions is that they are a menace and should be captured and studied!”

Both women rolled their eyes as “The Bull” stomped forward.

April once again extended her greetings, but all she received was a grunt and a meaty, somewhat sweaty grip lacking hand. The same was given to Natalie.

“Heh, you woman romanticize everything.” He said. “You don't know the danger these monsters will wreak on the country if we continue to let them roam. It's time an end was put to it!”

Both April and Natalie glared as people were being ushered into the audience. The show was about to begin.

The music played, the audience clapped, and the cameras were rolling.

“Good evening and welcome to “Face the Issues", I am your host April O'Neil and our discussion tonight is one that has been on everyone's mind. Who are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and do they pose a threat to humankind or is this the beginning of change for the better in the stopping crime and expanding tolerance.”

She turned to her guests.

“My guests tonight are Dr. Natalie Graham, professor of sociology and history at City University and Graham Turnbull, host of the political and social popular radio show “Truth and Bull. Welcome to the both of you.”

Natalie nodded politely while again Turnbull grunted.

The second April asked if both saw the Turtles as a threat or hero, “The Bull” was off and running his mouth off. Calling the turtles every horrible name that did not require a censor beep and how they make a laughing stock out of the hardworking law enforcement. The audience was grabbing it up.

Natalie, however, as much as she was seething on the inside, remained her composure until finally the large man winded himself out. Even during the commercial break she kept her silence as the stylist adjusted Natalie's makeup and gave her brown hair a quick brush and hairspray. When the cameras rolled again and April reiterated the show and Gordon Turnbull's exclamations, she turned to Natalie.

"So Dr. Graham, a rebuttal?” 

Natalie took a breath and adjusted her thin framed glasses.

“Thank you Ms. O'Neil.” She said then she turned to Turnbull. “Mr. Turnbull, let me ask you a simple question if I may? Is it because of how these Turtles look that rub you wrong?”

“Absolutely!” He yelled. “No normal human being is also part reptile that can walk and talk.”

“I see.” Natalie said. “But what we are learning is that genetics may have played a part in this so-called mutation of these four creatures. Does that mean that how they are made automatically labels them as dangerous?”

“I've seen these creatures Dr. Graham!” He said. “Anything that looks and acts like that is a freakish abomination. They need to be in a lab, not out on our streets scaring our good citizens.”

 

“Ah.” Natalie said. “So does that mean that when a child is born with Down Syndrome, a condition where there is an extra chromosome formed altering the look and mental state of the child, they therefore should be ostracized and locked in a lab for study?”

Turnbull tried to speak, but Natalie continued.

“And does that mean Mr. Turnbull, that a soldier who has come back from war after losing a leg or legs, an arm, or their face mutilated due to wounds, does that mean he or she should be locked away?”

The man's face turned red.

“Does that also mean that we agree that what were deemed the mistakes of the past were not really mistakes? Like the horror that was African American slavery in the 19 th  century, the destruction of many walks of human life in the Holocaust, the forced subordination of women, and I can go on, but does that mean we actually are saying that what was deemed as wrong are actually right?”

“You don't get it Graham!” Turnbull said angrily. “We are not talking about humans, we are talking about walking, fighting, talking Turtle men! How many people do you know have a shell for a back!”

“And how many people do you know were born with birth defects or just big noses, small hands, baldness?”

“So what you are saying Dr. Graham is that these Turtles are not below human kind.” April interjected. That the bottom line is they just look different from humans, but their behavior trumps their looks?”

Natalie smiled.

“Exactly.” She said. “One's true intentions is shown by their actions. Okay, they are turtles who have taken a human form. But all they have done is try to protect, not harm. The world is changing Ms. O'Neil and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are not the only ones out there as we are beginning to see. It is as the old adage goes, it is not what is on the outside that counts, it's what's on the inside. I, for one, cannot be a professor to my students if I refuse to accept one student based on physical appearance. I cannot discriminate against my students based on their looks, it is not only wrong, it is immoral.

“Oh and I am sure you would welcome these turtles into your classroom with no problem?” Turnbull growled. “You talk righteous, but what if the situation presented itself. Would you hold the same views then if you had one of those creatures sitting right in front of you.”

Natalie glared.

“If those creatures you refer to would like to be a student of mine, they would be more than welcome! My teaching methods are focused on the student's abilities, not how they look. Though I would also hope they too would follow proper admissions standards! They obviously have intelligence and I would like them to be accepted based on academic capabilities just like any other student who submits an application. They have extra-curricular activities covered in my opinion!”

The audience chuckled.

Now Turnbull was mad. The audience was supposed to be in his hands, not hers.

“This discussion is completely pointless, you can obviously see this professor is just one of the many “fans” of these freaks! Her opinion is skewed because she has a thing for them.”

“Now Mr. Turnbull..” April started, but Natalie turned to her.

“It's alright Ms. O'Neil, I'd like to respond to that remark.”

She turned to “The Bull” and looked him straight in the eyes.

“My opinions Mr. Turnbull are based on fact and historical evidence. For centuries human kind has enslaved, massacred, ridiculed, and denied due to the slightest differences in a person or people. But that has slowly changed over time. Instead of spitting at soldiers coming home practically deformed, we honor them. Instead of looking at disabilities as a disgrace, we see the life of the being as precious and worth a long, happy life. The Special Olympics is one such example. We open churches, mosques, temples, hold public cultural festivals, have ethnic restaurants, accepting same sex couples..”

“Your point doctor?” Turnbull interrupted.

Natalie sighed with hidden frustration.

“My point is, difference is always going to exist. Change is always going to happen no matter how hard we fight it. It is time that we stopped focusing on the idiosyncrasies of living beings and start accepting them for who they are. These Ninja Turtles have more than proven themselves and it is time we stopped the discrimination against them just because they do not look like us. I think they have proven themselves enough and deserve to be accepted.”

“Acceptance is given where it is due and these freaks do not deserve it!” Turnbull yelled. “ Trust me, these creatures will turn on a dime if given the opportunity and I for one refuse to have rose colored glasses covering my eyes and I am sure the audience here and those watching tonight feel the same. We must prepare ourselves.”

“Well we are running out of time.” April said feeling a bit winded and equally annoyed as Natalie at the large man. “Dr. Graham, is there anything you would like to conclude before we end tonight.”

Natalie looked up at the audience with hard eyes.

“All I want to say is that hate is something that has ruled many masses and cost the lives of others. If we have not yet learned from the past, then I fear that the the social movements we and those before us worked so hard for were for nothing. If we cannot accept those who have proven they only want to do good are based only on their appearance, then we have essentially failed in our fight for equality on all ends.”

And with that the show ended.

Natalie sat up from the table, relieved it was over.

“That was a great interview Dr. Graham.” April said approaching her.

“Seems to me like you both live in fairy tales.” Turnbull said to the women. “How you can support these disgusting beasts shows us why women are useless at leading. Anyone who chooses to play hero and you begin to drool and acquiesce.”

“And I can't agree more!” Another voice yelled and Natalie sneered. In walked Vernon Fenwick with all his pompous falseness.

“Mr. Turnbull, may I be the first to say what a fine job you did on tonight's broadcast!” He said. “Those turtles are a menace, but apparently Ms. O'Neil and Ms. Graham do not see reason. These women never do!”

Natalie didn't hold back on this one.

“I would prefer Mr. Fenwick, if you would address me as Dr. Graham.” She said sternly.

Vernon sneered.

“Oh well excuuuseee me DOCTOR.” He said with a sniff. “I didn't realize you were so sensitive, then again, I am not surprised.” He and Turnbull snickered.

“If I may give pieces of advice Mr. Fenwick.” She said. “I have seen your work. Please do yourself a favor and stop embarrassing yourself on camera. Your constant stuttering and conspiracy stirring tend are enough to induce migraines.” 

April and her friend Irma Langinstein who had just appeared beside her both gasped. 

“I BEG YOUR PARDON!?” Vernon screeched.

“And one more thing.” She said putting her hand on his shoulder. “I beg of you, please never procreate. Society has more than enough depraved wing nuts running around.”

She then gave him a pat and walked away with April and Irma at her heels.

“Why that nasty little..” Vernon started. But Turnbull interrupted him.

“Just let her go.” He said. “She is just a meaningless urchin. She'll get hers one day, just you wait.”

 

* * *

 

“That was amazing!” Irma exclaimed as she caught up to Natalie. “I'm Irma by the way.”

“I agree, I have never seen anyone actually put Vernon in his place.” April said.

“So tell me, you really believe in the turtles?” Irma asked her eyes glowing behind her large pink glasses and her pony tail bouncing. “So many people don't.”

Natalie smiled.

“I think there are more supporters than there are enemies. They are just afraid to admit it due to what others will think of them.” 

“They are good guys!” April said. “It's like you said, people are just uncomfortable about how they look.”

Suddenly, a sound came from her side pocket. It was her turtle-com. She saw both Dr. Graham and Irma looking at her.

“Oh uh, I just remembered something.” She said nervously. “If you'll excuse me!”

She hurried away.

“What was that about?” Natalie asked.

Irma knew but was never going to tell.

“Beats me.” She said nonchalantly. “Hey would you like a tour of the studio, you only saw one of the broadcast rooms?”

Natalie wasn't buying it, but she too knew she needed a way to find out.

“Actually could you point me in the direction of the ladies room.” She said. “It was pretty warm on that set and I drank quite a bit of water during the commercial breaks.”

“Oh yeah sure!” Irma said. “It's right down the hall to the left.”

_Same direction April went. Perfect!_

“Thanks!” Natalie said. “It was nice meeting you Irma!”

Irma waved as Natalie walked quickly down the hall in that direction. She slowed her steps though when she heard April's voice and hid behind a corner when saw the reporter. Her back was turned.

“WOW, what a story!” She heard April exclaim. “But what would Shredder want with robotic surgical equipment!”

“In all honesty, April, I don't want to know.” A voice said from the device she was holding. “But we lost them as quickly as we saw them!”

Natalie tried to pinpoint the voice but it didn't sound familiar.

“Well I gotta get down to the Metro Science Center and report this!” She said. “This is huge!”

“Okay, but be careful!”

“You know I will Leonardo!” She said.

Natalie's eyes widened.

“ _Leonardo?_ ” She thought. Her mind immediately turned to a little being dressed in blue attempting to hold a sword almost as big as he was. _  
_

“I'll meet you guys afterwards!” April said. “See ya soon!”

She closed the device she was holding and began running in the opposite direction. Natalie quickly snapped out of her thought and found an alcove to hide herself in before April could see her.

“I gotta get Irma!” April said aloud as she ran past the hidden Natalie.

Natalie trailed April as quietly as a mouse. She watched from a doorway as April reiterated to Irma what was going on. The two raced out to the back of the building where a Channel 6 news van sat. The women got in and drove off before Natalie could hitch a ride herself. She thought hope was lost when a cab approached! Natalie hailed it and thanked her lucky stars when it stopped for her.

“Metro Science Center!” She said to the driver. “And there will be an extra twenty for you if you get there quickly.”

No dollar amount in the world would stop Dr. Natalie Graham from her mission.

 


	3. Chapter 3

April stood outside the Metro Science Center which was now cornered off with “Police, Do Not Cross” tape. It had appeared that whoever had gotten into the center was able to get in unnoticed. Nevertheless the inside was a wreck from the robbery. Irma videotaped as April expertly reported the incident and interviewed police and scientists who had descended upon the scene. Little did she know someone was lurking in the shadows.

Natalie's cab was able to catch up to the news van, but Natalie made sure that once it neared the scene to let her off. She gave the driver the promised tip and crept into a nearby restaurant, pretending to be a patron, in case April or Irma were suspicious that they were being followed. Once she knew she had not been detected she hid in a small alley and watched as April did her live report from start to finish.

Natalie crept closer as April cut off the broadcast.

“Mind taking the tape back to the chief Irma?” She asked. “I'm going to see if the guys might found out more about what happened.”

“Sure.” Irma said loading the video player and tripod back into the van. “I'll let you know if Burne starts commanding you back to the studio on the 'com. I'm sure Vernon is upset he didn't get here first.”

“After what Dr. Graham said to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he was just upset in general.”

“Yeah.” Irma said. “I wish I had a camera that very moment she told him not to have any children. I thought steam was going to start coming out of his ears!”

April laughed as her friend got into the van.

Natalie couldn't help but chuckle. Unfortunately, a bit loud.

“Did you hear something?” April asked.

Irma too looked around and shrugged.

“Eh probably just crickets.”

April shook her head.

“I guess. See you later Irma!”

Natalie watched carefully as Irma drove off and April. After looking around her April walked a few feet ahead. Natalie again followed, but quietly. She really did not want to risk being caught. She had a feeling April could be trustworthy with her secret, but she could not take the chance.

She watched as April lifted the top of a manhole cover and slid in. Natalie ran over, she too surveying the scene before slowly pushing the cover off the manhole and tiptoed down the ladder.

The smell was as how she remembered it, makes your eyes water and nearly gag, but Natalie did not lose her composure. She had some stealth training too once upon a time and while she was a bit rusty, she was still skilled enough to be undetected as she hid from April who was once again was on her turtle-com.

“Okay guys, I'm here just a little North past the science center, which way should I go? ”

“Great!” A voice said. “The lair is not far at all. Just keep going straight and I'll tell you when to turn.”

“Okay Donatello!”

Natalie heard the name and had to stifle a gasp. It HAD to be them! April again thought she heard something and turned, but Natalie dove into a large drainage pipe at the last minute.

“Huh that's funny?” April said.

“What is?”

“I just have this suspicion I am being followed.

Natalie started to panic and cursed under her breath. She thought she was discovered and braced herself.

“Oh wait never mind guys!” April suddenly said. “It was just a mouse!”

Indeed a large black mouse had scampered out into the opening, its scratching disguising Natalie's slight sounds.

“But I better get to the lair fast in cast Rat King is out here.”

April quickened her steps as Natalie made a prayer of thanks to who was ever watching her back. Natalie slipped out of the drain pipe, this time tailing April a little bit further than before. Her voice echoed in the hollow sewers so Natalie was able to keep her distance without being followed. After Donatello directed April through a few more twists and turns, they approached a large circular doorway. It opened and April walked in.

“Hey guys!” Natalie heard her say happily. “So any idea what Shredder wants with a bunch of surgical equipment?”

“Maybe he needs them to implant some actual brains into Bebop and Rocksteady?”

“Nah, Raph, I bet he's using it for some gnarly experiment!” Another voice said. “Like in the movie It Came from Beneath The Pond! When the scientist caught the Pond Monster and did all of his freaky tests on it!”

“We really need to limit your television time Michelangelo.”

“So I guess what you guys are saying, you are stumped?” April said.

“Unfortunately.”

Natalie listened in on the conversations, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe it after all this time, she found them! She took a step forward when it appeared the voices were growing faint. Unfortunately this time her stealth was matched. She tripped hidden water and set off an alarm.

The turtles and April turned.

“That's the security system!” Donatello said. “Someone WAS following you April!”

“And we better find out who!” Leonardo said unsheathing his katanas. He and the three other turtles head for the door.

This time whoever had been watching Natalie's back must had decided to take a break because as she tried to back away, a slippery puddle got hold of her and sent her sliding backwards onto her side. Next thing she knew, brighter light was being cast on her and as she fixed her glasses she found herself being stared down at by four large turtles gripping their weapons and a surprised reporter.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Dr. Graham!” April yelled. “YOU were the one following me here?!”

“Whose Dr. Graham?” The turtle in the orange bandanna asked.

“She was on my show tonight!” April said pointing at her. Natalie tried to sit up.

“I can explain.” She uttered. Even in her nervousness she could not believe she was seeing them again and how they had grown!

“You better lady!” The turtle in red commanded. “No one, but NO ONE is allowed here.”

Then he realized April was standing right next to him.

“Present company excluded.” He said sheepishly. April waved him off.

“What is all this noise out here!” A new voice came into the picture. Natalie's eyes widened as a walking stick and a large rat in a purple kimono appeared.

“Looks like we had an intruder Splinter.”

Splinter looked at Natalie, but instead of questioning the woman he gasped.

“My heavens!” He said. “Is it really you?”

Natalie smiled as she stood up.

“Watashi wa modotte kimashita Splinter sensei.” She said with a bow.

Splinter's smile grew ten fold as he approached the woman quickly. Without even a thought she wrapped her arms around him and he her.

“Dear girl.” He said. “It has been so long, but I knew, I knew you would someday come find us again!”

Natalie practically wept.

“I'm sorry it took me so long.” She said tearfully.

He smiled and held her face in his paws. “There is no apologies needed.” He said. “There was no choice.”

The turtles and April were confused.

“Uh I'd hate to ruin this moment Splinter.” Raphael said. “But would you mind filling us in here?”

“Yeah, and why did she say “I have returned Splinter sensei?” Leo asked sheathing his sword.

Natalie laughed a little as Splinter turned to them.

“My sons, surely you remember who she is?” He asked surprised.

“Sorry sensei, but I am drawing a blank.” Michelangelo admitted scratching.

“Me too.” Donatello said as Raphael and Leonardo chimed in with their negatives.

Splinter sighed. He had hoped they would not have forgotten, but then again they had been so young.

“Perhaps this will jog you memories.” He said. “Does the name NeeNee ring a bell?”

“NeeNee?” They said to each other. Once they uttered the word a flood of memories came into their minds like a crash. Visions of a brunette young woman in glasses sitting and playing with them, caring for them, training with them, it all came back.

They turned to her in shock.

“NeeNee?” Raphael said. “You mean, our NeeNee?”

Splinter smiled and nodded.

Michelangelo broke out into a wide grin.

“NEENEE!!” Michelangelo happily yelled. He ran over to her and lifted her up into his arms.

“THIS IS AWESOME!” He said. “NEENEE, YOU CAME BACK! I KNEW YOU WOULD!”

He twirled a laughing Natalie around. It didn't take her long to realize who was holding her.

“Michelangelo?” She said. “I can't believe it!”

He stopped twirling her enough to get a look at him. How he had changed, but that smile was still there. He was always the happy one, always doing something to get a laugh. It used to be she could hold him, now he was holding her!

He put her down just as the other three approached and all three too wrapped their arms around her.

“NeeNee, is it really you?” Donatello asked.

“Yes Donatello!” She said putting a hand on the cheek of her genius boy. “It's me.”

“We thought we had lost you forever.” Leonardo said. “When we left.”

Natalie shook her head.

“In the past Leonardo.” She said to her not so little warrior. “I'm back now, if you'll let me.”

“You know we will!” Raphael said. “We are not going to lose you again.”

She smiled at Raphael. Her stubborn, strong guy.

“This is unbelievable!” April said. “I thought you all did not know any humans up until now?”

Splinter sighed.

“It is a long story April, please let us all go inside, there is much we need to talk about.”

The turtles and Splinter led Natalie inside their lair. She was surprised at how cozy and high tech it was.

“Love what you done with the place.” She said with a laugh as she was brought to the couch.

“Yeah Donnie got it all hooked up!” Michalengelo said. “Look we even have a TV now!”

“It is quite different from where we used to live.” Splinter said taking a seat next to her. April sat on her other side and the Turtles were gathered around them.

“Just like when they were little.” She thought.

“I just cannot believe how you all have grown.” Natalie said. “You guys were so little when I saw you last and now you are practically taller than me!”

“We make sure to have plenty of vegetables on our pizzas!” Raphael said.

Natalie laughed.

“Speaking of which, I am going to whip some up right now!” Michalengelo said. “It is definitely party time. WAHOO NEENEE'S BACK!!” And into the kitchen he ran.

“Dr. Graham.” April asked excitedly “You have to tell me, how do you know the turtles? You didn't say anything at tonight's interview?”

“So Dr. Graham it is now?” Splinter said. “My dear girl, you certainly have gone far.

Natalie squeezed his paw lovingly.

“Thanks to you Splinter.” She said. “You were the one who helped me discover my true calling in academia.

She turned to April.

“And you can call me Natalie, Ms. O'Neil.” She said. “Thanks to you, I was able to find my little second family again and I am also appreciative of how kind you have been to them. I just never knew where they were. When you called me up for the interview I felt like luck was on my side because I knew you had been in contact with them somehow.”

She narrowed her eyes.

“I apologize for following you, but it is as you know, not everyone can be trustworthy. I could not take any risks as I am sure you are aware.”

“Very aware!” April said. “As long as you call me April then all is forgiven. But you have to tell me, how did you get to know the turtles?

Natalie smiled.

“Well as Splinter said it's a long story.” She said.

“I'm all ears!”

“Just leave out the embarrassing baby stories!” Raphael asked nervously.

* * *

 

It was a war, Spring day in the city. It was Friday and for most people it meant freedom. Again, most people.

“Come on Natalie!!” A voice whispered. “Let's get out of here and have some fun! This place is so boring.”

Twenty year old Natalie Graham did not look up from her book. They were at the library researching for their European history term paper. Well, Natalie was researching, her counterpart Derrick Hanson was sulking.

“You wanted to accompany me to the library.” She whispered. “I told you what I was doing after class and you said you wanted to come along. You are free to go if you like.”

Derrick pouted.

“Aw don't be like that 'Nat.” He said. “I just didn't expect us to be here for sooo long. The paper is not due for another two weeks anyway.”

Natalie glared at the blonde jock through her glasses.

“Derrick, this term paper is worth 30% of our entire grade.” She said. “And I for one am not going to try to get it all done the night before it's due.”

“But it's Friday!” He whined. “I wanted to go out, maybe catch a flick! Besides you work at the library on campus, you could get more stuff done there later!”

They were not a couple, at least yet in Derrick's mind, but Natalie was not rushing into anything. Derrick was not a bad guy, just not really her type. She acknowledged she was a nerd and accepted it. She worked part time for the campus library and was known to have assigned work completed neatly and on time. He played football for the junior varsity team and liked to slack off. He could be seen freaking out in the campus library trying to get a paper done and then up all hours of the night cramming for an exam he never started studying for. He partied, she didn't. He had a ton of friends, she only had a close few from home in upstate New York and the few at college.

Natalie was not completely bookish. She could be very pretty when she was dressed up, like she did when she and her friends attended the autumn homecoming dance. She also was a bit sassy and strong willed when needed, like when a guy tried to a little too hard hitting on her at said homecoming dance. When he started calling her names when she rejected his advances, he received from her a bloody nose and needed an ice pack in a very delicate area thanks to Natalie's pointy heel. Derrick had seen everything and had been trying his luck ever since. Today he finally got his wish, even if he had to endure the monotony and boredom that was schoolwork.

Natalie sighed. She checked the wall clock, almost 5pm. She had been working steadily for most of the afternoon and had a good enough of information written down. She could check out the books and continue on Saturday and Sunday. She had only chosen to do some research today at the public library instead of the campus library because it could get a bit crowded and noisy.

She closed the book and gathered her notes.

“Alright.” She said. “You made your point, let's go.”

* * *

Derrick jumped out of his seat as Natalie headed to the check out counter.

“So how about we catch that new kung-fu movie that's out!” Derrick said swinging his arm around Natalie as they walked down the sidewalk.

Out of politeness she decided to keep his arm there, but if it traveled, it was going to be hello popped shoulder.

“Isn't that the one you saw last week? She asked. He had been raving about it in class.

“Yeah!” He said. “But it is so awesome! This ninja guy kicks major butt, I mean he does these sets of punches and he's got ten guys down flat!”

“Ah.” Natalie said.

They entered a small alley that was a known shortcut to the movie theater they were going to. Suddenly a bunch of metal trashcans fell and Natalie's eyes caught a flash of green.

“Huh, must have been a cat.” Derrick said.

But Natalie's curious was piqued. Her ears caught the sounds of whimpering and immediately she deduced it must be a child, it must be lost.

“I don't think it's a cat, Derrick.” She said approaching a large cardboard box. Upon closer inspection she saw the box was shaking and the whimpers became louder.

“Oh it's okay honey.” She said as she gently lifted the box. “We are not going to hurt you. Are you lost?”

“Whoa Natalie check it out.”

Natalie saw that Derrick was pointing to what appeared to be a 3 fingered green hand on the box.

With a gulp she released the box from the small grip and backed away in surprise. Immediately Derrick was by her side.

“What the heck is that!?” Derrick yelled.

Natalie said nothing as she looked into the teary face of a large, green, shelled bald..”

“I think it's a turtle.”

“No turtle is THAT big!” He said. “It must be some sort of alien or some lab experiment that escaped!”

Natalie knelt down and approached the frightened creature.

“'Nat are you nuts!” He yelled, but Natalie shushed him. The closer she got to him she realized that it was a large turtle, but by the looks of it a frightened one, almost child-like.

“Hi there little guy.” She said. The turtle whimpered and tried huddle into whatever corner it could find.

“Oh no, no, don't worry.” She said all fear washing away as she tried to soothe it. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

She could sense this turtle was not like regular reptiles the more she inspected it. The crying, the shaking. This was all way too like a human being.

“Are you lost?” She asked.

“It doesn't understand you!” Derrick whispered angrily. But jumped back when it actually nodded.

“No way.” He whispered.

“My name is Natalie.” She said. “Can you tell me yours?”

“It won't have one.” Derrick sang.

“Ra-ra-fee-ell.” It stuttered and once again Derrick was proven wrong.

“Raphael?” Natalie repronounced. “Your name is Raphael?”

The turtle nodded with a sniffle. Natalie smiled.

“Okay Raphael.” She said. “Here let's get you out of that garbage first and then let's find out where you came from.”

She extended both her hands to him. Little Raphael looked at the creature in front of him. She did not look like him, his brothers, or his sensei, but something in her face said he could trust her. With a smile he put both his hands in hers, but panicked the minute another hand slapped hers out of his own.

“DERRICK!” Natalie yelled.

“You were actually going touch that thing Natalie!” Derrick yelled. “Are you crazy, he's probably crawling with diseases or some sort of weird alien skin!”

“Whatever he maybe, it's obvious he's just a baby!” She said. “We need to get him back to his home!”

“Oh no, no way!” He said. He grabbed Natalie by the shoulder and gripped her, his eyes were wild. “We are going to get him to the police or the nearest science lab! Can you believe this 'Nat! We could get money for this kind of find!!”

“Derrick you're hurting me!” Natalie argued.

When Raphael saw his new friend being shaken and yelled at by the bigger being, the fear in him grew into anger. He got up on his little legs and charged towards Derrick. He gripped onto his leg and took a good chomp. The blast of pain caused Derrick to throw Natalie away from him and onto the concrete, cutting her knee and elbow. She looked up to see Derrick grab the turtle by the neck.

“Why you little freak!” He said. “You're going to pay for that.”

“DERRICK NO!”

Derrick threw the arm that was holding the turtle behind him ready to smash it into the wall. What he did not anticipate though was Natalie, up on her feet in a flash, and grabbing onto the turtle. The turtle took the impact of his body against Natalie's, Natalie took the impact of the wall.

“Natalie what are you doing?”

Before Natalie could respond, a figure in brown jumped Derrick. Natalie's vision was blurry as she held the turtle in her arms. She could hear him pleading for help, for it to get off of him. She could hear punches and yells and then finally fleeing footsteps. She kept her head down as the pain rang in her ears and head and saw, feet, but they were not human feet. They were furry and brown, with...claws?

Raphael suddenly began to squirm and Natalie saw he was reaching out for, whatever was in front of her. She watched with double vision as Raphael was scooped into a pair of arms that matched the color and likeness of the feet. She then realized she was looking at a giant rodent. By all accounts she should have been frightened out of her wits, but as she watched Raphael happily snuggle into the chest and the smile of relief and love on the rat's face as he held the turtle, she felt strangely at ease.

And in intense pain all over.

The rat looked down at her, but said nothing. He turned and began to walk away.

“Wait!” Natalie yelled as she tried to get up. “Who are ugghh.”

Natalie fell back to the ground. The rat looked at her and then down at Raphael who was still snuggled against him happy and hardly a scratch on him. He had heard the voices of Natalie and Derrick as the scent of his missing son was coming closer by the second as he ran. His heart jumped in his throat as he watched Derrick try to hurt his son and then Natalie swoop in to stop him.

He knew he what he had to do, as risky as it was.

He approached the injured and dazed Natalie and still without speaking any words, took her good arm and put around his shoulders and then used his free arm to wrap it around her back and hip gently lifting her to her feet. Holding tightly onto his son, he moved quickly to the nearest manhole he could find.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie was in such a daze, she could barely take in her surroundings. Her head and the rest of her throbbed and she kept her eyes closed to try to dull it. She could feel herself moving, but it was not her own body that was doing it. Suddenly she felt herself descending, but she was holding onto something strong, and fuzzy? Then a smell inundated her senses and she suddenly felt a little sick. She did not know what was happening and she was in too much pain to find out.

Finally the motion stopped and Natalie felt herself being sat down onto a a soft surface. Putting a hand to her head she finally tried opening her eyes. As they began to focus she realized she was no longer in that alleyway near the movie theater, but a small room. As she looked around she realized she was sitting on what appeared to be a tatami mat (she had taken a class on Japanese culture). She could see Japanese writings on the walls and a small shelf filled with what appeared to be worn books. Beside the tatami mat sat 4 large boxes which held blankets and pillows.

“Where am I?” She uttered.

Suddenly she heard a little scratching noise and her rescuer appeared. This time in a kimono and holding what appeared to be bandages and salves. What really struck her was the fact, that her rescuer was not human, but...

“A rat?” She said aloud.

The creature raised an eye to her, but nonetheless approached her. At first Natalie thought she should run for it, but the pain and her intuition said otherwise. The creature knelt down and still in silence began to tend to the wound on her leg. She winced when he put the cool balm on the injury.

“Apologies.” It said.

Natalie's eyes grew wide.

“You speak English?” She asked.

The rat sighed.

“Yes.” It said as it wrapped a bandaged around her leg. Then he tended to her elbow.

“What's your name?” She asked.

It did not respond.

“I'm Natalie.” She said. “You brought me here? Didn't you?”

The rat nodded. Suddenly Natalie jumped.

“Oh no!” She said. “Where is Raphael! Is he okay!?”

The rat stopped for a moment, then put down his medical supplies and left the room.

“WAIT!” She yelled and tried to get up, but just as she got to her feet through she stopped.

The rat had reappeared holding the hand of a sheepish Raphael.

“Thank goodness.” She said. Then she saw he was not alone. Three other little beings were also behind him, nearly identical and just as surprised as she was.

“What the..” She said. “There's more?”

“He is one of four.” The rat said.

Natalie watched as the four little turtles shuffled up to her. Natalie couldn't help but smile.

“Hi.” She said. They just looked up at her with big eyes. The rat resumed his tending of Natalie's injuries.

“You guys are awfully cute.” She found herself saying. They looked at her, touching her hands, her hair.

“Where did you all come from?” She asked. “Do you all have names like Raphael?”

“You ask many questions.” The rat said.

Natalie blushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry.” she said as a bandage was tied around her head.

The little turtles began to play around her. Suddenly one tripped into her lap. She couldn't help herself and picked it up. It looked at her in shock, but when Natalie smiled, it too smiled. Natalie bounced it a bit.

“Hello little guy!” She said cheerfully. The turtle just giggled.

The rat finished working on Natalie and went to stand in front of her. He did not relinquish his child, just yet.

“You are quite brave.” He said. “How does our appearance not frighten you?”

Natalie couldn't really figure it out either.

“Well, I guess it's because, you have not hurt me. You did bring me here after all.” She said. “And these turtles, seem to be babies.”

“I see.” He said. “Your injuries are not severe, but I would advise you see a doctor since you did hit your head.”

Natalie finally got a good look at herself. She was a mess from head to toe covered in bandages , bruises, scrapes, and dirt.

 _“The one time I choose to wear a skirt instead of jeans.”_ She thought.

“Where am I?” She asked.

The rat took the turtle from her and turned.

“The sewer.” He said.

Natalie jumped

“THE SEWER!?” Natalie yelled.

“It is where we live.” It said as Natalie followed it with the three other turtles at his tail. Humans do not take kindly to us, as you saw.”

The thought of Derrick nearly hurting little Raphael returned and it made her blood boil.

“Yeah about that.” Natalie said as she saw they were in another small room. “I'm really sorry. He had no right to try to hurt Raphael.”

She watched as the rat picked up each turtle and put them into what looked like a makeshift playpen.

The rat turned to her.

“Yet you stopped him.” The rat said. “It was most honorable.”

He turned to them.

“I may not be their father in blood, but I consider them my sons nonetheless and for someone to save one from harm, I could not leave without repaying you.”

He sighed.

“I had my back turned and Raphael had somehow sneaked out. He does not like to be cooped up as they say. Somehow he made it to the surface.”

Natalie's heart fell when she saw the look of shame on the rat's face. It could not be easy for him watching the four of them at once. They may have the bodies of reptiles, but they had the personalities of human children.

Case in point when they each decided to scale the playpen and wander around the room.

Splinter sighed in frustration, but smiled as he playfully sought each turtle. Natalie meanwhile surveyed more of their surroundings. She thought her double at her dorm was tiny. This sewer hideaway made it look like a penthouse. Aside from what appeared to be their bedroom, there was only a small living area, more like playroom where the playpen sat and worn toys were strewn. Natalie's eyes were drawn to something else on the wall however.

“What are all these?” She asked.

The rat looked at her. He should have been trying to kick her out of their lair, but he found her curiosity refreshing.

“Security.” He said approaching her.

She looked at him.

“They are Ninjutsu weaponry.” He said pointing to the items on the wall. “The katana, the naginata, the sai, and the nunchaku.”

“So, I'm assuming, given the layout of your home here, and your slight accent, you are from, Japan?” Natalie asked.

He nodded. He felt a tugging on his kimono and saw one of his turtles staring up at him.

“ungry spinta!” It said pointing to his mouth.

That gave her an opening.

“Oh!” She said. “Is Spinta your name then?”

The rat glared at her, picked up the turtle and turned his back.

Natalie sighed. She was going to get to know her rescuer one way or the other.

“Look, I know I am being nosy, but you gotta cut me some slack here!” She said. “I would like to know the name of my rescuer!” She said as she watched the rat gather the turtles on a rug. She watched as he went to small, broken cupboard. Natalie sat behind them. She got a glance at the cupboard and felt a lump form in her throat as she saw there was little inside. He then started a small fire in a large bowl and poured 2 cans of soup into a pan. After a few moments, it warmed and the rat took a spoon and fed each of the turtles one at a time.

“My name is Splinter.” He said not looking up.

“Spinta!” One of the turtles said smiling and pointing.

Natalie smiled.

“And what are their names, except Raphael I already know.”

Raphael turned to her with a soup covered grin.

Splinter looked up at her and nodded for her to come sit next to him. Natalie immediately obliged.

“This is Leonardo.” He said to the one who sat up straight, watching only Splinter.

“Then Donatello.” He was busy inspecting the spoon.

A hiccup made them turn and Natalie met the last one who was busy sucking on his thumb.

“And this is Michelangelo.” He said.

“ME!” He said pointing to himself happily. He then toddled over to Natalie and grabbed her hand.

“PLAY!” He said.

The other turtles followed suit.

“Play, play!” They chanted as they once again surrounded Natalie. They climbed all over her. Splinter tried to stop them, but he paused as he watched Natalie laugh and go along with them. She tickled them, held them, and made them laugh with delight. He could sense this woman meant no harm, but he could not take the chance.

He ate his portion of the soup and then stood up.

“Time for sleep my sons.” He said. “And it is time for our guest to go home too.”

They stopped their slight rough housing and looked up at him with sad eyes.

“No sleep.” Raphael said then looked at Natalie. “No go home! Stay!” And he grabbed hold of Natalie and soon all three had hooked onto Natalie. Splinter could tell this was not going to be easy.

Then Natalie chimed in.

“Yes it is time for all good little turtles to sleep!” She said standing, lifting Raphael as he held on to her for dear life. Splinter took the hands of Donatello and Leonardo while Michelangelo decided Natalie's good leg would make an excellent spot to hitch a ride.

“Stay.” Raphael whimpered as Natalie put him down into his bed.

She then unlatched Michelangelo from her leg and tossed him a little in the air making him laugh. Splinter took him from her and tucked him into his bed.

But Raphael was having none of it as he grabbed onto her hand with tears in his eyes.

“No go.” He cried.

Natalie rubbed his bald head and tried to soothe him.

“I have to go little guy.” She said. “Otherwise I'll get in trouble.”

Raphael sniffled. Splinter approached him and held his son close, talking to him gently. Natalie could almost feel tears welling in her own eyes. Whatever Splinter had done though worked because soon all four were out like lights.

Once he was sure they were sound asleep, Splinter turned to Natalie.

“Come, we must get you back.” He said. They approached the entrance to the lair and he pointed east.

“There is a manhole to the right that will lead you right in front of the entrance to a hospital.” He said. “I advise you go there and have yourself checked out. I assume you have someone who can come for you?”

Natalie nodded.

“Good.” He said. “I once again thank you for saving my son today and I am forever grateful.”

He then looked at her with hard eyes.

“I trust you will not tell anyone of what has happened?”

Natalie already knew this was a secret she would take to her grave.

“You have my word.” She said looking him straight in the eyes.

“And I must ask that you do not come back.” He said.

That she did not like hearing.

“What!” She said. “Why?”

“I feel that is something you know the answer to.” He said. “Now you must go.”

  
“No!” Natalie protested. Splinter looked at her in a bit of surprise.

“Listen.” She said. “What you are doing is a great thing, but you can't do it alone! Let me help you!”

Splinter glared.

“No.” He said.

“Why not?”

“The risk of exposure would be too great.” He said. “You are noble, but nobility can easily become stupidity.”

“You barely have enough to feed them let alone yourself.” Natalie knew she was stepping on thin ice. “I can get you the supplies you need and I used to babysit all the time back at home, I can watch them for you!”

“I do not need any assistance.”

“Splinter, they maybe turtles, but they have the traits of human toddlers and toddlers like Raphael proved today are curious and sneaky and can find themselves in all kinds of trouble. I mean my mother and father only had me and they always said I was like the equivalent of having two or more.”

Splinter looked at her.

“That fact does not surprise me.” He said coyly. “Nevertheless the answer is still no, please, do as I ask.”

Natalie knew by the look on Splinter's face that she was not going to win the argument, but as she headed towards the surface, one thing was for sure, Natalie Graham does not bow down so easily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my God!” The voice screeched on the phone. “'Nat where the heck are you!?”

“Jeez Katie scream a little louder why don't you.” Natalie said into receiver. “I think the Bronx only caught a small wind of that.”

“Sorry Natalie.” Her friend Katie Milton said. “But I can't help it. Derrick came storming into the dorm cafe acting crazy! He was screaming words like rats and aliens! To top it off he was pretty banged up.”

Natalie grinned at that thought.

_“Nice job Splinter.”_

“Of course when we asked him where you were, he just started acting crazier, saying that they probably got you and that we needed to call the cops, but they said they could not do a missing person's report for at least twenty four hours.

Natalie sighed in relief. The police was the last thing she needed and she had already talked to a kind policeman, Officer Walter Thomas, while she was being examined. A thought occurred to her and she began to panic.

  
“Please tell me you did not call my mom and dad!?” She begged. That was even the most last thing she needed, worried parents.

“I was just about to when you called.” Katie sighed.

“Phew.” Natalie said.

“SO WHERE ARE YOU!?” Katie yelled.

Natalie sighed.

“I'm at Metro Hospital.” She said. She had heeded Splinter's advice and went into the hospital to be examined for any other injures she might have sustained during the scuffle with Derrick. The nurse on call cleaned and re-bandaged her wounds and was given an antibiotic to keep away any infection

“METRO HOSPITAL!?” Katie yelled.

“Katie calm down.” Natalie said. “I'm fine, just like Derrick I got a little banged up too.”

“How!?”

“We got jumped.” She said telling the same story she had told the police officer at the ER. “Just some idiots wanting our stuff. They thought beat up first then steal was the right move. Unfortunately for them police sirens came out of nowhere and they beat it before they could take anything.

“And Derrick, that jerk, just left you there!?” Kathy asked.

“I uh..figured he went to get help.” Natalie.

“I outta slug that pig!” Katie said angrily. “God only knows what could have happened.”

Then a thought shook through Katie.

“'Nat.” She whispered. “You weren't..uh...you...did the doctor find..uh ya know?”

Natalie too shook at the thought, relieved it didn't happen.

“No Katie, no sign of someone doing that.”

Both women breathed a sigh of relief.

“Look can you just come get me?” Natalie asked tiredly. “The doctor said I should have someone get me after what happened.

“I've already got my coat!” Katie said. “Stay right where you are!”

* * *

A short while later a cab pulled up to the walk-in area of the ER. Katie jumped out and embraced her friend. She was so relieved Natalie, while a bit bruised and bandaged, was okay. The two got into the backseat of the cab and drove off into the night. Natalie stared out the window of the cab, thinking about all that had transpired that day. Suddenly a hand in her face broke her out of her thoughts.

“Earth to Natalie, we're back!” Katie said. Then Natalie realized they were in front of their dorm building. Natalie went to reach for her backpack, then realized.

“Aw man!” She moaned.

“What?”

“My bag, I must have left it in the alley!” She groaned. “My notes and library books were in there!”

Katie rolled her eyes and took Natalie gently by the arm.

“Don't worry about it.” She said. “It's probably long gone by now!”

“Yeah, but you don't have to pay the library fines and you don't have a paper on the roles of women in 17th century Europe due in a few weeks.”

Katie smiled.

“You can do my poli sci paper on the pros and cons of the three branches of government if you want? Talk about boring!”

Natalie chuckled.

“I completed the political science pre-req thank you!” Natalie said. Katie paid the cabbie and just as it pulled away a police car came up behind it and stopped. An officer got out and approached them.

“Ms. Graham, remember me?” He asked. “I interviewed you a the hospital a few hours ago?”

“Oh Officer Thomas, yes!” She said extending her hand.

“I came to interview your companion Derrick to also get his statement.” He said. “I was told his dorm in this area?”

“Uh yeah, over there.” She said pointing to the building next to hers.

“Good luck with him though.” Katie said as they all walked towards the door and pulled out her key to the entrance. “He is pretty shook up!”

“Are you sure you would not be able to identify your attackers Ms. Graham?” The officer asked as they entered the lobby.

“They were covered from head to toe.” She said. “And after I hit my head everything became fuzzy. Trust me if I could, I would.”

They met with the college resident assistance who led them to the men's wing. It was nearing 11pm, but record players and the sounds of laughter could be heard from the rooms. Hey again, it was Friday!

Students froze in their tracks when they saw the police officer along with the heads of the dorm and the bruised Natalie. When they approached Derrick's dorm voices could be heard from his dorm.

“Derrick, you gotta pull yourself together man!”

“Yeah, you're not making any sense!”

“I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! IT WAS A TURTLE AND A RAT!!”

“Come on, let's get you to the hospital, you must have hit your head hard or something!”

The officer then knocked on the door and the voices froze.

“Police, open up!” Officer Thomas said.

The door quietly opened as a young man appeared.

“Yes sir?” He asked.

“Is there a Derrick Hanson here?”

“Uh, yeah.” He said. “But, he's not feeling well right now.”

The officer was not having it.

“Nice try son, but I still need to speak to him.” He said. “And I would like to think he would like to know the status of the woman he had with him when he was attacked?”

“NATALIE?!” Derrick yelled and stumbled over to her. He was clearly not in good shape, he had a nice bruise along his cheek and his arms were pretty scratched up. It was apparent thought he took a different route to pain relief as he was very much drunk.

The officer stood between Natalie and Derrick.

“Young man, I'd like know what actually happened this evening?”

  
He pointed at Natalie.

“She says that you two were mugged or were going to be?” He asked. “Is that true?”

Derrick looked at Natalie in shock.

“You told him that!?” He yelled. “You know that is not what happened!”

He turned to the officer.

“See officer, there was this giant turtle, And I was like, no way man, it could speak and everything! He said his name was Ramon! And 'Nat wanted to take him back to where he came from, but I was like dude, can you imagine the dough we could get if we reported him to the police or some lab!?”

Everyone looked at Derrick in suspicion while Natalie rolled her eyes.

_“Ramon? Shows that you have the attention span of a bug.”_

“Stop looking at me like that!” He yelled. “The creep even bit me! See!”

Derrick lifted his pant leg, and while a small bruise had formed on his calf, Raphael had barely penetrated the skin.”

Derrick looked at Natalie in despair.

“TELL THEM NATALIE!” He yelled. “Then a huge rat attacked me and that's how I got all messed up! He pummeled the crap out of me!”

Officer Thomas looked up.

“Tell me something Mr. Hanson.” He said. “If you claim that you took the brunt of the beatings by this rat and turtle you say, then how did Ms. Graham herself become injured?”

It him a minute, then Derrick remembered he had essentially caused Natalie harm.

“Look, man, I mean sir.” He stuttered. “After the turtle bit me, I uh, grabbed it and I was, uh, you see, Natalie put herself in the way.”

“Excuse me?” Katie screamed. “Are you telling me that it was you who actually hurt Natalie!?

She turned to Natalie.

“'Nat, is it that what really happened!?” She asked concerned. “You weren't really jumped were you!? Derrick put the moves on you, you said no, he attacked and you attacked him back, right!?”

“NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!” Derrick screamed. “I just wanted that freak of nature to pay for hurting me! I didn't expect Natalie to get in the way! I would never hurt a girl!!”

More officers soon appeared in the hallway as Officer Thomas turned to Natalie.

“Ms. Graham.” He said. “If this young man put his hands on you, you should not let him get away with it! Were you really mugged as you said at the hospital?”

“BUT I DIDN'T!” He said as the police surrounded him. “I-I really like Natalie, I wouldn't hurt her! I just didn't expect her to protect the turtle.”

“You are something else you weirdo creep!” Katie said. “Come on Natalie, tell them what he did!”

If it had happened the way everyone was making it out to be, Natalie would have reported Derrick to the police immediately, but the reality was, it didn't. As much of a loser Derrick was, he didn't deserve to go to jail for something he essentially didn't do. Though he did deserve a good kick in the pants for tossing her to the ground like he did when Raphael bit him.

“Derrick.” She said. “You must be too drunk or something. What really happened was that we were in the alley heading to the movie theater when we got jumped. Derrick pushed me out of the way, I fell to the ground hard. The “turtle” he is referring to is the guy Derrick knocked to the ground and got his revenge by biting him in the leg. Suddenly I thought I saw a knife or something being pulled out and I jumped in to try to separate them, but one of them shoved me into the wall and I hit my head. This rat I guess was the guy that wore all brown.”

“Then why were you by yourself?” Officer Thomas asked. “The staff said you were alone when you walked into the ER.”

Natalie shrugged

“I assumed Derrick went to get help.” Natalie said. “Some good Samaritans came by and patched me up and put me in a cab to the hospital. Wish I had gotten their names, but by the time my head cleared I was already in the cab.”

Everyone stared at her and she was not liking it.

“THAT'S the truth.” She said. “Look if Derrick put his hands on me, trust me, I wouldn't let him get away with it. Katie you've seen me stand up to creeps like that.” She did end up glaring slightly at Derrick.

She sighed.

“But that is what happened.” She said. “We were jumped, Derrick I thought went to get help, I was rescued and sent to the hospital, end of story.”

She looked at them with desperate eyes.

“Now can I please go back to my dorm and take a shower!?” She begged. “I am filthy, tired, and I missed dinner!”

Officer Thomas knew there was not much else he could do. With no witnesses and two different stories from the victims an arrest cannot be made.

“Alright Ms.Graham, you may go.” He said. “But please do not hesitate to call the station, just in case.”

He turned to Derrick who was now being held up by two friends. The alcohol was really hitting his system.

“And as for you, Mr. Hanson” He said. “I hope creative writing is your major or you need to see a counselor here on the campus. You are lucky Ms. Graham defended you because quite frankly your story is none like any that I have heard and I have been an officer for twenty years.”

He pointed his finger at Derrick.

“But if I find out you indeed put your hands on her or any other girl, believe me, the injuries you got today will feel like a tickle compared to what I will do!”

Derrick just swayed on his feet as Officer Thomas and the rest of the police left.

Katie meanwhile went right up into Derrick's face.

“That goes for me too!” She said. Natalie just rolled her eyes and pulled her friend away.

* * *

The shower was like heaven. Feeling refreshed she changed into her pajamas, left the bathroom and headed back to her and Katie's room. She was hoping Katie had gone to sleep, but unfortunately the young blonde woman was sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed.

Natalie groaned.

“What?” She asked.

“Did you lie to the police?” Katie asked. “Were you really jumped?”

“Yesss!” Natalie hissed. She began searching her drawers to see if she had a snack stashed away. “Now please Katie, I promise if anyone had hurt me, you'd be the first to know. I mean jeez you were ready to blacken his other eye when you thought he had hurt me. I'd pay to see that!”

Katie sighed, but dropped it. She knew Natalie was tough and really didn't let any guy hurt her and she had made it clear that she was really not that interested in Derrick. If he had really hurt her, she wouldn't hesitate to give a what for.

“What in the world was Derrick going on about back there though?” Katie asked. “Turtles and rats attacking you?”

Natalie shrugged.

“Drunk talk, I guess.” She said rummaging through a drawer. “I guess the booze the guys have been stashing is a bit too cheap or maybe Derrick tried something else to calm him down. Didn't I have a candy bar in here?”

“You ate it yesterday.” Katie said. “Here.”

She passed Natalie a wrapped sandwich, peanut butter to be exact along with a can of soda.

“Got it just before the cafe closed and the cab came.” She said. “Just in case you were hungry, Mrs. Henderson whipped it up and said to take it without charge when I told her it was for you. She said you need to call her to tell her what happened. Guess she likes you.”

“I babysat her kids a few times last semester.” Natalie said unwrapping the sandwich. “While her husband was in the hospital after that nasty car accident, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Katie said.

The thought of children made Natalie think of the four turtles and she put her sandwich in her lap. She hated the fact that Splinter had basically forbade her from returning. In the short time she got to know them, she found herself drawn to them. And the fact they were living on bare essentials, in a dark, smelly sewer, and all because they were, okay, human like turtles and a rat.

“Nat?”

Natalie looked up.

“You feeling okay?” Katie asked.

“Oh, yeah, just tired.” She said. “I'm going to take my antibiotics and turn in.” She said. “I need to head to the library tomorrow and try again on my paper.”

“Not the City Library I hope!” Katie said.

Natalie shook her head.

“No, I'm staying on campus this weekend, doctors orders. He doesn't want to stray too far from school in case my head injury decided to act up.” She said. “You got a meet tomorrow?”

Katie was on the school's track team.

“Yeah about an hour from here.” She said.

Natalie, removed her glasses, which had amazingly survived the melee without a scratch, and tucked herself into bed.

“Well if I am not awake by the time you leave.” She said. “Good luck!”

Katie smiled and she took got into bed.

“Thanks 'Nat.” She said. “Night!”

“Good night.”

Out the lights went.

* * *

 

She spent a good part of the morning at the campus library trying to once again research for her paper. It was hard though because her mind kept going back to Splinter and his four turtle sons. She couldn't heed Splinter's words, they needed more than the meager supplies they had. And she couldn't help it. The four turtles were absolutely adorable and she wanted to spend more time with them. The look on Raphael's face when she had to leave broke her heart into a million pieces.

“That's it!” Natalie quietly said and threw her pencil down. “I gotta do something!”

She grabbed her notebook and marched out of the library. She quickly headed back to her dorm, threw her notebook on her bed, and went to her desk. Fishing out her wallet of a drawer, she counted the cash she had.

“Eh, it'll do.” She uttered. She grabbed a small purse and headed out the door.

* * *

 

It was another nice day as Natalie got off the city bus and onto a sidewalk filled with bodegas. First she entered a small grocery and purchased some non-perishables like canned soup, fruit and vegetables. She also purchased some personal hygiene items just because sewer living was not exactly cleanly.

With a few bags in tow, Natalie left the store and saw just across the street a children's shop, it's windows full of toys and clothes. Natalie went inside and grinned. It was full of so many things that the turtle boys might like. As she surveyed the small aisles, her eyes caught upon a large ten piece puzzle.

“I bet Donatello especially would like this.” She said. He had looked at her like she was a mystery he needed to solve. He had inspected her hair, her hands, her glasses, even her nose.

She put the puzzle in her basket and she continued her search.

“Awww.” She said picking up a stuffed panda bear. “Michelangelo, definitely.”

She moved along.

“Now what for Leonardo and Raphael?”

She approached a small arts and crafts section. Looking through the paints, she found a small water color set.

“Hmmm, maybe Leonardo.” She said. He seemed like such a serious little guy, practically mimicking every move Splinter made. If Splinter had been the one who had made the Japanese writings on the walls, he could show Leonardo how to do it too with this set.

“Now Raphael.” She uttered. “What for him?”

Like Splinter had said Raphael had not liked being cooped up. He needed something that could occupy his mind and time so he would not want to try to leave the lair, but of course it had to be fun.

She came across some jars of children's clay. After inspecting it, she grabbed a few more jars of different colors. Natalie figured because the clay was so versatile Raphael could spend hours making all kinds of things instead of sneaking out.

Of course Natalie did hope they would share, but she could not help but see each toy match the personality of the turtles.

With her wallet lighter and her arms full Natalie made her way back to the hospital where she gone to the night before. She assumed she must be near the lair, otherwise Splinter would have had to find a way to direct her to a further area. The manhole actually pretty well hidden from prying eyes, next to a fence behind the building itself. Making sure she was not being watched, Natalie pulled the cover from the manhole as quietly as possible. As much as she wanted to just take everything and go down into the sewer herself, she couldn't risk being caught, by Splinter or otherwise.

With a quick prayer she dropped the bags as carefully as she could down the sewer. Then she quickly put the cover back on the manhole and made her way to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

 

Splinter had been taking in some time of quiet meditation. His sons were now down for an afternoon nap and he finally had some time to himself.

His concentration was interrupted when a thud pierced his strong ears. It was practically outside the lair. He quickly ran to the wall that held the ninjitsu weapons and grabbed a katana. With a quick check on his sleeping turtles, he headed towards the lair opening slowly. His nose did not pick up anything too close by, but when he turned to his right he saw a pile of bags with their contents rolling out.

Splinter sighed in relief thinking it was just someone's garbage. But when he approached the bags he was surprised.

“Corn?” He muttered looking at the unopened can. He dug through the rest and saw that while there was some dents the cans of food were unopened and no sign of spoilage.”

Then his eyes came across two other bags. He looked to see the face of a stuffed panda bear looking at him and some jars of clay rolling back and forth. The other bag revealed water colors and a puzzle.

His nose was picking up all sorts of scents from the items, but then one scent hit him in particular.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

“Quite a clever girl.” He said. Splinter gathered the bags and headed back to the lair where his turtles were beginning to stir from their nap.

 


	7. Author's Introduction

**Author's Introduction:** Hello dear readers! And welcome to Harmony Whispers  collection of vast fan fictions! If you read my bio you'll find I jump all over the place with stories from a multitude of television shows, manga's, and anime's. And yes, I have also delved into writing about my favorite band.

 

And yes, I need to update them, like now.

 

However, I cannot help but dive into a new story, blame my fiance...well sort of. You see, he and I were born in the early 80s and brought up in the days where cartoons could sneak in adult innuendos in the dialogue and CGI was yet to be conceived and we just watched with wide eyes and simply happy brains.

 

Not that I am not knocking today's cartoons mind you. I can't even draw a stick figure, let alone create a script time after time that could draw a crowd of a million viewers asking for more. So artists and creators of all types, I salute ya!

 

But I digress

 

Anyway, my younger brother (younger by only 1-1/2 years ) was the Ghosterbusters, Ninja Turtle, nut. He watched, I watched. He absorbed, I went meh. They were great to pass the time for me, but I was the Disney Afternoon Princess, girly girl, give me the Gummi Bears, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers any day kind of kid.

 

My how the tables have turned.

 

When I met my fiance (and yes I promise to keep the mushy romance to a minimum) he made it clear he was a HUGE Transformers fan. Aside from the show itself, he collects everything he can get his hands on and cares for them. He introduced me to the 80s show and I too found myself a bit hooked, not enough for fan fiction inspiration, but I found myself growing an even more appreciation for the shows I grew up with. It brought back a lot of happy memories because, I'll tell ya everyone under 18, adulthood is no picnic. It's not the worst time of your life, but it is not the easiest. However it also the most eye opening.

 

The nostalgia train though has lasted for me. Fiance has a collection of DVDs from shows I never thought would ever reappear again. Three years ago we watched The Real Ghostbusters and I was happy as can be. Being older now too, I could understand Peter's gags and quips instead of them flying over my head like when I was a child.

  
Then the fiance brought out the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Comic Books from back in the day.

 

When I leafed through the Ninja Turtle Comics I was in awe of the Turtles, April and Splinter too, their characters were absolutely amazing. Then I got to meet Ninjara (not a character you will meet in the TV series) I was completely blown away. The fan fiction wheels in my head began spinning. But of course when fiance brought out the DVDS from the late 80s show, I was even more drawn in. I knew then I HAD to write a fan fiction on them, especially after curiosity got the best of me and I started reading the fan fictions on here. There is just so much one can create with these characters.

 

I have no idea where the heck I am going to go with this to story. The flow of it, however will be based on the turtles from toddler hood through probably the mid-90s version with the comic books mixed in. I just hope you all will enjoy!!

 

Sincerely,

_Harmony_Whisper_

 


End file.
